hamiltonmusicalfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Aaron Burr
"And me? I’m the damn fool that shot him." 'Aaron Burr '- amerykański polityk, współzałożyciel Partii Demokrtyczno - Republikańskiej. Trzeci wiceprezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych. Biografia wg musicalu Akt 1 Aaron Burr urodził się 6 lutego 1756 roku w Newark. Był synem założyciela Uniwersytetu w Princeton. W musicalu pojawia się po raz pierwszy, gdy w piosence "Alexander Hamilton" opowiada historię dzieciństwa Alexandra Hamiltona. Latem 1776 roku na ulicach Nowego Jorku Aarona Burra znajduje młody Alexander Hamilton. Burr radzi mu, aby mówił mniej i stawia mu drinka. W barze spotykaja starych znajomych Burra: Johna Laurensa, Marquisa de Lafayetta i Herculesa Mulligana ("Aaron Burr, sir"), którzy przekonują Hamiltona na dołączenie do rewolucji. Burr próbuje ich uciszyć, ale oni zamiast tego prezentują swoje poglądy prze wszystkimi obecnymi ("My Shot"). W między czasie na przedmieściach Nowego Jorku Aaron Burr spotyka Angelicę, Elizę i Peggy Schuyler, z którymi dyskutuje na temat rewolucji ("The Schuyler Sisters"). Lojalista Samuel Seabury wypowiada się przeciwko rewolucjonistom. Hamilton zaczyna się z nim wykłócać, a Burr próbuje go uspokoić, co nie udaje mu się ("Farmer Refuted"). Burr wraz z przyjaciółmi zaciąga się do Armii Kotynentalnej i ubiega się o posadę adiutanta Washingtona, generał jednak wyprasza go i proponuje tę funkcję Hamiltonowi ("Right Hand Man"). Philip Schuyler organizuje Bal Zimowy, na który zaprasza oficerów Armii Kontynentalnej, w tym Burra ("A Winter's Ball"). Po dwóch tygodniach odbywa się wesele Alexandra i Elizy, w trakcie którego Burr przybywa z gratulacjami. Laurens wypytuje go o romans, jaki podobno ma Burr ("The Story of Tonight (Reprise)"). Burr zostaje sam na scenie i przedstawia widzom swój romans z mężatką Theodosią. Opowiada również co nieco o swojej rodzinie oraz swoim podejściu do życia. Jego złotą myśla jest "Wait For It" - uważa, że wszystko lepiej jest przemyśleć i poczekać, jeśli tylko można ("Wait For It"). Aaron Burr jest jedną z postaci, które przedstawiają zasady pojedynkowania się ("Ten Duel Commandments") i jako pierwszy zauważa Washingtona, który przybył, aby zakończyć pojedynek między Laurensem, a Charlesem Lee, zanim ktoś zginie ("Meet Me Inside"). Aaron zapowiada wkroczenie do akcji Lafayetta, którego przedstawia jako "ulubionego walczącego Francuza Amerykanów" ("Guns and Ships"). Gdy Burr wraca do domu po zakończeniu wojny o niepodległość, po raz pierwszy widzi swoją nowo narodzoną córkę Theodosię ("Dear Theodosia"). Aaron zaczyna pracę jako prawnik w Nowym Jorku. Jest zazdrosny o osiągnięcia i szybki rozwój kariery Hamiltona, ale gdy ten proponuje mu współudział w pisaniu "Federalisty", Burr odmawia ("Non-Stop"). Akt 2 Burr zapowiada Alexandra, który ma opowiedzieć o swoim romansie z Marią Reynolds ("Say No to This"). Aaron spotyka Hamiltona i rozmawia z nim przez chwilę, po czym sekretarz skarbu odchodzi, aby uzgodnić swój plan finansowy z Thomasem Jeffersonem. Burr przedstawia domysły na temat tego, co mogło dziać się za zamkniętymi drzwiami i przyznaje, że chciałby być na tyle znaczący, aby jego też zaprosili na spotkanie ("The Room Where It Happens"). Burr przyznaje Jeffersonowi, że dobrze byłoby mieć prezydenta po swojej stronie. Postanawiają połączyć siły i znaleźć haczyk na Hamiltona ("Washington On Your Side"). Aaron zmienia partie polityczną i pokonuje w wyścigu o fotel w senacie teścia Hamiltona, co staje się zalążkiem ich późniejszego konfliktu ("Schuyler Defeated"). Burr, Jefferson i Madison postanawiają wyjawić Hamiltonowi informacje, jakie znaleźli na jego temat, mające go zdyskredytować w oczach opinii publicznej ("The Adams Administration"). Hamilton tłumaczy się z nich romansem, sądząc, że to go uratuje od utraty poparcia ("We Know"). Publikuje informację o romansie w prasie, ale opinia publiczna i tak go krytykuje, przez co Burr, Jefferson i Madison i tak osiągnęli swój cel ("The Reynolds Pamphlet"). Przychodzi czas na wybory prezydenckie w 1800 roku. Aaron Burr prowadzi otwartą kampanię i stara się o poparcie Hamiltona, ale ten oddaje swój głos na Thomasa Jeffersona, co doprowadza do przegranej Burra i objęcia przez niego "tylko" stanowiska wiceprezydenta ("The Election of 1800"). Wściekły na Hamiltona Burr, za pomocą serii listów wyzywa dawnego przyjaciela na pojedynek ("Your Obedient Servant"). Aaron opowiada o przygotowaniach do pojedynku. Strzela do celującego w niebo Hamiltona, który trafiony między żebra umiera trzy dni później. Poniewczasie Burr dochodzi do wniosku, że świat był wystarczająco duży dla nich obu ("The World Was Wide Enough"). Kategoria:Postacie